


Bratting

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [79]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bratting, Dom Azula, Dom Ty Lee, F/F, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, No Smut, Sub Azula, Sub Ty Lee, bc they're both switches if ive ever seen any, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee's responses to the other being a brat when they're with their friends: a story told in 2 parts
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“What would you do if I just pushed you up against that wall right now and had my way with you,” Ty Lee whispered into Azula’s ear as she clamped her hand down onto her thigh.

Azula choked on her bubble tea, a new invention of General Iroh’s, and some of it spilled out of her nose as she blushed so deeply her face matched her nails. 

“Ty,” she said, turning on her girlfriend who was giggling. “We’re in public!” She whispered aggressively. 

Ty Lee grinned at her and slid her hand up Azula’s leg. 

Azula very quickly grabbed her fingers and brought them to the surface of the table, holding her hand tightly enough to hopefully send a message.

“What did she say,” Sokka asked. 

The entire gang was sitting around the table in the palace watching Azula’s strange reaction. 

Azula blinked at him and looked at Ty Lee. 

“Yeah ‘Zula,” Ty Lee challenged. “What did I say?”

Azula thought for a moment and then took a deep breath to try to cool her face. 

“Ty Lee was just telling me how much she likes standing in corners and staring at walls,” Azula said, veiling her threat very lightly.

“Why would she say that,” Aang asked. 

“And why would that make you spit out your drink,” Sokka added. 

“I was just shocked at how excited she was to do that,” Azula drawled, now fully composed. “As well as her strong wish to reorganize my closet.”

At that, Ty Lee’s bravado broke down.

“No ‘Zula,” she pleaded. “I don’t want to reorganize your closet,” she said.

“You should have thought about that before you said that you wanted to,” Azula said.

“I’m so confused,” Aang said.

Mai sighed and took a bite of her fruit tart. 

“It’s not that hard to understand,” she said. 

“What do you mean,” Sokka asked. 

“Ty Lee clearly said something of a sexual nature to tease Azula and now she’s going to get the belt.”

Azula blushed again and bit down on the inside of her lip, hard. 

“No she’s not,” Ty Lee said, tugging on her sleeve. “Is she really?”

“I don’t see any reason to discuss this now,” Azula said. “Someone please change the topic of conversation.”

“Do you actually beat her,” Katara asked. 

Azula squeezed her eyes shut as she blushed so deeply she was sure that she would never regain her old color. 

“That’s abuse,” Katara added. 

“Do you see what you did,” Azula asked Ty Lee but she saw the girl was back to enjoying herself. 

Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s shoulder and pulled herself up to her ear again. 

“Aw come on ‘Zula, don’t you just love the embarrassment and attention? I know that I’m very turned on right now,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula nudged her off and gave her a stern look. 

“Can you stop this behavior? What are you trying to accomplish?” She asked. 

Ty Lee gave her a wicked grin. 

“I guess if you’re not going to take me seriously I have to take matters into my own hands,” she whispered and slipped a hand between Azula’s legs. 

“Alright that’s enough,” Azula said loudly, standing up. 

Ty Lee watched her, figuring it could go both ways. 

“What’re you gonna do ‘Zula?” Ty Lee asked. Her voice was confident but her hands were shaking. 

Azula thought for a moment and tapped her foot.

Everyone at the table watched her. 

She leaned down really close to Ty Lee’s face until they were breathing the same air.

Ty Lee’s breath hitched and Azula smirked. 

She brought her fingers up and wrapped them gently around Ty Lee’s throat.

“You’ve been a real brat,” Azula said.

Ty Lee nodded. 

“The question is,” she continued slowly. “Should I give in to what you want?”

Ty Lee nodded again and Azula chuckled.

“Well if you insist,” Azula said, leaning forward and kissing her lightly. 

Ty Lee leaned forward to deepen the kiss but Azula leaned back, lifted her up and flung her over her shoulder. 

Ty Lee laughed loudly as Azula carried her out of the room.

“What are you laughing about,” Azula asked as she stalked towards their room. 

“I got you,” Ty Lee said, swinging her legs and poking her back. 

“You’ve got nothing,” Azula said, kicking open their door and tossing Ty Lee on the bed.

“Oh yeah,” Ty Lee asked, spreading her knees.

Azula grabbed soft handcuffs out of the drawer and brought them over to Ty Lee. 

“Wrist,” she demanded and Ty Lee stuck out her hands, still grinning. 

Azula grabbed Ty Lee’s waist and pushed her back until she was against the headboard. Taking her left wrist she cuffed it to the bed below her. 

She walked over to the desk and grabbed a wooden board, a piece of paper and a pen. 

Plopping the board on Ty Lee’s lap she sat down across from her on the bed. 

“You’re going to write, ‘I will keep it together in public and not embarrass Azula,’ fifty times,” she said. 

“What?” Ty Lee asked, looking confused. 

“Do you really think I’m going to reward whatever that behavior was?”

“Yes,” Ty Lee said, pouting. 

“Well you’re wrong,” Azula said, booping her on the nose with her hand before standing up. 

“Waaaait,” Ty Lee wailed. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going back to finish my prior engagement,” Azula said.

“You don’t even like hanging out with them when I’m not there,” Ty Lee complained. 

“If you get fifty lines done by the time I get back, maybe we can do something both of us will enjoy,” Azula said as she walked out the door. 

Ty Lee picked up the pen and began to write quickly. 

“Neatly,” Azula called from the hallway. “Or else Mai’s prediction might come true.”

Ty Lee groaned and flipped the page to the other side, starting over. 

Azula walked slowly back to the room where the gang was sitting still drinking tea. 

“You always have to cause a scene, don’t you,” Mai asked as Azula grabbed her cup and shrugged.

“What did you do with Ty Lee,” Katara asked. 

Azula put down her cup and raised her eyebrow. 

“I chained her to the bed and now she’s writing lines as a form of punishment for how she acted.”

“Right,” Katara said, rolling her eyes. “Whatever, be a sarcastic bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey ‘Zula, can you scooch over,” Ty Lee asked, nudging Azula with her foot as she held their container of popcorn with two hands. 

“No I actually don’t think I will,” Azula said, scrolling through her phone. 

“Please ‘Zula,” Ty Lee whined. “Where do you want me to sit then?”

Azula looked up from her phone and looked around. Every seat in the at home movie theater was pretty much occupied. 

Sokka was sitting with Suki, Mai and Zuko were sitting together, Katara and Aang and Toph were on one long couch, and Azula was by herself on a seat that was definitely large enough to hold two people. 

“The ground is looking pretty comfortable,” she said with a smirk. “Or maybe Zuzu’s lap?”

Ty Lee cringed. 

“Hey!” Zuko said. “What would be so wrong with that? My lap is comfortable. Tell them Mai.”

Mai just spun a knife around her finger and shrugged.

“I don’t think that’s the point,” she deadpanned. 

Azula and Ty Lee ignored them.

“Can I sit in your lap,” Ty Lee asked, batting her eyes. 

“I’m not in the mood,” Azula said, returning her attention to her Instagram feed. 

“Oh you’re not in the mood?” Ty Lee asked accusingly. “I’d like you to see how I respond next time you are in the mood.”

Azula blinked and put her phone down, giving all her attention to her, now pissed off, girlfriend. 

“Move,” Ty Lee said, assertively. 

“You can come sit here if you want,” Aang offered. “We can make space.”

“Don’t get involved,” Ty Lee threw back at him. 

Aang sat quiet, shocked at her strangely aggressive disposition. 

“Move ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“Make me,” Azula smirked.

Ty Lee carefully placed the popcorn onto the ground and cracked her knuckles.

“Ooh, so menacing,” Azula said sarcastically. 

“I’ll give you one more chance. Maybe a little countdown?”

“Do your worst,” Azula challenged her. 

In one move Ty Lee chi blocked Azula’s arms and threw herself down onto her, straddling her waist. 

“No fair,” Azula said through gritted teeth. “Now I can’t even fight back.”

“There is no fight, baby,” Ty Lee said, grabbing her head and leaning in close to her ear. 

Azula tried to bite at Ty Lee but she missed. 

Ty Lee’s hand traveled down to Azula’s side and she pinched it. 

“Hey!” Azula said. “What was that for?”

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t like the pain,” Ty Lee whispered, pinching her harder. 

“Ow, Ty please stop. I’ll move, I’m sorry,” Azula said as Ty Lee dug her fingers into her side. 

“It’s way too late for sorry. Sorry can get obedient girls out of small problems,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula’s face flushed as she looked around to see their friends staring at them. 

“Ty please,” she begged. “Stop.”

Ty Lee cackled as Azula struggled a little to push her off. 

“You’re making a scene,” Azula said quietly.

“You brought this on yourself love,” Ty Lee said, holding her chin and turning her head back to face her. “Now, keep your eyes on me.”

Azula strained her neck but she couldn’t get out of the hold. 

“Ty,” Azula said pleadingly. 

Ty Lee tilted her head to the side. 

“Beg for it,” Ty Lee encouraged.

Azula’s embarrassment was turning into anger. 

“How dare-”

Azula was cut off by her own gasp as Ty Lee angled her knee so it pressed between her legs.

“What was that,” Ty Lee asked, grinning wickedly. 

It took all the effort in Azula’s body to suppress the moan as Ty Lee started grinding her leg into her. 

Azula shook her head and bit down on the inside of her cheek.

“Aw, ‘Zula’s at a loss for words now is she,” Ty Lee whispered. 

All Azula could do was nod. 

“I think you’re enjoying this a bit too much,” Ty Lee said as Azula began to squirm, trying to gain more friction. 

She pulled back to standing, causing a needy whine to escape Azula’s lips. At this point she was so embarrassed she wanted to crawl into the ground and never come out. 

With a few taps, Ty Lee restored full mobility to Azula’s arms. 

“Hey ‘Zula, can you scooch over?” Ty Lee asked, picking up her popcorn and batting her eyes innocently. 

Without a word, Azula slid to the side and Ty Lee plopped down next to her, content. Azula lifted her arm and wrapped it around her girlfriend’s shoulder, pulling her close.

Ty Lee sighed happily and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Then she picked up another one and popped it into Azula’s. 

“Well?” She asked. “Why hasn’t the movie started?”

She looked around the room to find the whole gang staring at her. 

“You heard the girl,” Azula drawled. “Close your mouth and turn on the film Zuzu.”

Zuko wordlessly grabbed the remote and pressed the play button as Ty Lee nuzzled deeper into Azula’s side.


End file.
